


Confessions

by sklbug15



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Sappy, Spoilers for A Year in the Life, post A Year in the Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: Rory tells her big news to the five men in her life. *** Spoilers for a Year in the Life***





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings after that finale and this resulted.

Luke

The wedding had gone quickly, the whole town present for it. Only a few knew about the fact that Luke and Lorelei were already married a few hours before. Luke kept smiling, unable to stop, a first for him his entire life. He had always been more prone to grouchiness. Lorelei however, brought all these positive emotions to the surface. Happiness and a lot of annoyance at her antics, which he would never admit he found charming. It was what made Lorelei Lorelei after all.  
After the vows there was a great reception for everyone in Stars Hollow. He and Lorelei were joined at the hip, Luke unable to stop touching his wife, unable to tear himself away. She smiled and laughed and talked to the many people who came up to congratulate them.  
Luke however, knew there was something off. Her mind seemed to wander every so often, and he caught her looking in her daughter's direction numerous times. Rory however seemed fine. She danced with her friends in the town, she ate cake, she caught the bouquet. Luke couldn't see why Lorelei seemed so distracted by her. Finally as they were slow dancing, he quietly asked her what was going on. Lorelei pulled back and looked at her husband. Her dark eyes slid to Rory once more before leaning in,  
"Don't say anything, this is between me and Rory and really she should be the one to tell you," his wife began.  
"Rory's pregnant."  
Luke stopped dancing at those words, "What?" he began a bit louder than he intended, the couples around them glanced over, "what," he repeated in a soft whisper. Lorelei smiled at Babette who was watching the couple and grabbing Luke's hand in hers, pulled him off the dance floor. Luke glanced back to see Rory watching them. She excused herself from her dance partner and scurried over to the couple. Her step father's eyes fell to her stomach.  
"You told him?" she questioned her mother. Lorelei winced.  
"Do I need to hunt someone down," Luke asked, staring at his step daughter. Rory closed her eyes briefly.  
"No, it's fine. I'm fine," she smiled at him, her hand briefly touching her stomach. "I haven't told anyone else yet though, so please," Luke cut her off by hugging her. "Whatever you need Rory," he said into her ear. "I've always felt like you were partly mine," he said. Rory hugged him back. "I love you Luke," she said, tears slipping down her face. Luke felt his own tears leaking out of his eyes. "Love you too Rory." 

Jess stared over at his uncle and his new family. His mother and step father were sitting on either side of him, having a conversation about something inane with his half sister. He wondered what they were talking about as he watched Luke hug Rory hard. Later when he was dancing with her, he stopped himself from asking several times. It was probably something that didn't even matter. Rory smiled at him as she pulled away after the song ended, Jess smiling back at her. A part of him wanted to pull her back into his arms, but another part told him that's not what she wanted. He always wanted to give Rory what she wanted, so he let her go. There was a lump in his throat and his eyes were wet as he reluctantly turned away. He made his way out of the reception, no one noticing. He had to leave before he tried to give Rory his heart again. He didn't need it thrown back at him as she had done several times before. She had made it clear years ago that they were over for good. Something he wished his heart would get on board with. He rested against his car, he could still hear the music, could still visualize the young woman. He climbed in and drove away quickly before he changed his mind. 

 

Dean  
Dean answered the phone recognizing the number of his first love.  
"Rory," he answered, smiling. His wife glanced up from where she was making sure their two year old was eating his green beans. They had met a few times before, Jenny of course, knew the history between the pair, thanks to Lindsay. 

The blonde had seen Dean and Jenny together a few years after the unpleasant end of their marriage and had informed his new girlfriend about everything that had happened. Jenny hadn't spoken to Dean for a week and when she finally answered the door informed him that she would have liked to have known about his ex wife and the affair that had torn them up from him, not the bitter blonde.  
Dean had sat down and told her all about Rory, how he had been so in love with her and had been broken up when she had fallen for Jess, and how they both had tried to deny it. How Lindsay was a rebound who he foolishly convinced himself he was in love with and at the young age of 19 had proposed to. "I was young and stupid, and I was still in love with Rory," he had confessed to his quiet girlfriend. Then he explained how once Rory was single again, they kept running into each other, and the feelings had resurfaced and they'd slept together. He had meant to break up with Lindsay, but had been unsure how to, and things kept happening with Rory. The girl had then written a letter after months of him still being with Lindsay and the wife had been unlucky enough to find it.  
"How about now?" Jenny had asked. Dean looked over at her. "Are you still in love with Rory?" Dean sat for a moment.  
"I will always care for Rory and will always love her on some level. But we are definitely over and I have moved on," he said quietly.  
When Jenny had met Rory that first time after learning what had occurred she had had no problem telling Rory off for her part in everything either. Rory had gone red, but had looked Jenny in the eye and informed her, there was no lingering feelings between her and Dean and that she hoped they were happy together.  
A couple of years ago when the couple had run into Lindsay, who was out with her new husband and their newborn she had graciously told them the same thing, having now calmed down and moved past her first marriage. 

"What's going on Rory?" he asked. The woman on the other end hesitated. "Is Jenny there?" she asked softly. Dean's brow furrowed. "She's right here," he said looking over at his wife. "Maybe, can you put me on speaker phone? I have some questions for the both of you," Rory said. Dean did as she asked, confusion swirling through him.  
"Okay Rory, what do you need?" Dean asked after he hit the speaker button.  
"Jenny, I have some questions for the both of you. About p-pregnancy," Rory said, tripping over her words.  
"Why are you asking?" Dean wondered. Jenny looked at her husband, "you're an idiot," she informed him. He glanced over at her taken aback.  
"Are you pregnant?" Jenny asked Rory getting straight to the point. There was a pause."Yes," Dean froze. What?  
Jenny nodded her head thoughtfully, her hand going to her own expanded stomach.  
"Who is the father?" Dean blurted out, his wife giving him a weird look.  
"Logan," Rory admitted. "It's complicated, we're no longer together, but," she trailed off. "You're going to have the baby," Jenny filled in.  
"Really? Logan? Seriously anyone in the world, but it's Logan's?" Dean asked. He remembered meeting Logan a couple of times, and had strongly disliked him each time, something he knew he had in common with Jess.  
"Dean," Rory's voice held a note of warning. "Whatever you need Rory, we'll help," Dean said, sighing. 

 

Logan  
It was a month until his wedding. He liked his fiancee to be well enough, but a part of him would always miss Rory. He knew however Rory didn't want to be the other woman, no matter that he and Odette had an agreement about seeing other people. A knock came at the door and Logan opened it, surprised to see the woman he was just thinking of. "Rory," he said, stepping back to let her in as he let his eyes drink in the sight of her. It had been weeks since he last saw her in Stars Hollow with the boys. He frowned, wondering why she was here now.  
"Logan, are you alone?" she asked as she glanced around for Odette.  
"She's out," Logan answered. The two women had met once, and Rory had clearly and obviously spent the time not looking at Odette's ring finger.  
They sat down on the couch, Rory keeping her distance. "I'm only here for a day, I'm flying back home first thing in the morning," she informed him. She paused, staring down at her hands. "I- I'm not," she stopped. "I'm fine on my own, I just thought you should at least know as a courtesy. But I'm fine on my own. We're not getting back together, I'm not trying to stop your wedding, but you need to know something." Logan stared at her waiting for her to go on. "Ace?" he prompted when she didn't.  
"I'm pregnant. It's yours. But again, I will be raising this child on my own. I'm not asking for anything." she said calmly.  
"What?" Logan froze staring at her, his mouth open.  
"I'm pregnant. Three months along now. I just thought you needed to know." she said. His mind reeled and he found he couldn't move even as the woman he loved got up and walked out, taking their child with her. 

 

Christopher

"Dad," his daughter answered the door to her mother's house. "Christopher," Lorelei stared at her ex from the living room.  
"Lorelei, did you get my gift?" he asked her politely.  
"Yea, thanks," the woman looked thrown. Christopher glanced over at the footsteps as Luke walked in.  
He held his hands up, "I'm only here because of Rory," he said, not wanting to get into a fight with his ex and her new husband. "Congratulations on your marriage by the way, I really am happy for the both of you," he said. Luke's shoulders relaxed a bit, even as he eyed the other man.  
"Rory?" Lorelei asked her daughter. "I thought it was time to tell Dad," Rory said to her mother. Christopher stood in the front hall, not wanting to move further into the house until one of them asked him to. "Tell me what?" he asked. Luke and Lorelei exchanged glances and then both left the room. Rory dragged Christopher in and they both sat on the couch.  
"Rory? What's going on?" Christopher asked, concern mounting. Rory sighed, glancing down at her hands. "I'm pregnant," she said quickly, glancing up at her father.  
"What?" he asked, "is this why you came to visit me a few weeks ago?" he asked, his mind throwing him back to when his daughter had stopped by his office asking questions about her mother raising her on her own. Rory nodded slowly.  
"Who?" Christopher asked.  
"Logan," she said softly. "We're not together, he's engaged to someone else." The pair fell quiet.  
"Whatever you need kid, it's yours," her father finally broke the silence. Rory looked up and smiled at him as she hugged him. He hugged his daughter back. He was going to be a grandfather. 

Jess  
Jess pulled into the driveway. His hands were shaking a bit. It had been three months since the wedding, three months since he had held Rory in his arms. He rested his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He could never get her out of his mind. The young man climbed out of the car. He would be damned if he took after his uncle. Pining after the girl, but not saying anything as she went through man after man. Jess straightened his shoulders and marched up the driveway. He was going to tell Rory how he felt and if she turned him down, then so be it. This was it. She was single, he was single, it had been about ten years since his last confession of love. Things changed and they had been friends for a while. Perhaps she would be willing to give it another go with him.  
Lorelei answered the door, looking at her step nephew in confusion. "Lorelei," Jess nodded at her. "I heard Rory was staying with you," he said. "May I speak with her?" he asked, determined to be far politer than his teenaged self had ever been. "Please," he added on.  
"Rory," Lorelei called over her shoulder as she stepped back to let the man in. Jess shifted, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants discreetly. His eyes landed on the young lady as she walked into the room. Then his mind froze as he attempted to process what he was seeing.  
"I'm going to go meet Luke at the diner," Lorelei said quickly, grabbing her coat and heading out the front door.  
She looked... different. Rory looked at the expression on his face as she glanced down at her stomach then back at him.  
"Jess," she said softly. She reached her hand out and grabbed his, pulling him to her room, shutting the door softly behind them.  
"Rory," Jess said through numb lips. She looked, but no, it was all the food she ate right? She wasn't, was she?  
She sat down on her bed, Jess sitting next to her as he looked at her trying to figure out why she looked different, because it couldn't be for the reason that kept nudging his mind.  
"I wasn't sure how to tell you," she said, eyes on her stomach. "Tell me?" he repeated. "I'm six months along," she said, her hand rubbing her belly.  
"You're, but I thought you were single," he said, confused.  
"I am. It wasn't, Logan's married to someone else now, we weren't, I mean I'll always have feelings for him, but it was never right between us, we weren't meant to be." Rory said, tripping over her words.  
"Logan," Jess repeated.  
Rory nodded, "yea he's the father, but we're over for good now." The pair was silent. Jess stared at Rory, his plan to confess his feelings for her had gone way off track. Never had he imagined this. He had thought about what it would be like if she confessed feelings for him, and if she had looked at him laughing, throwing him out, but this? He would never have thought of it. He was surprised Luke or his mother hadn't said anything to him, but again he hadn't exactly been calling them every week either.  
"Oh," Jess looked at a surprised Rory, he opened his mouth to ask what had happened, when his hand was grabbed by her smaller one and rested against her stomach. He blinked and then he felt it. A tiny little foot, pressing against his hand. His eyes met Rory's as they both smiled.  
"It's so weird, being kicked from the inside," she confessed.  
"Yea, it would be," he agreed their eyes not leaving each other's. Jess paused for a brief second and then went for it. His lips met Rory's.  
Things moved quickly after that, clothes removed and Jess' lips all over the woman's body. He had wanted this for years. Rory gasping as his hands traced over her tender breasts and his lips gently kissed her stomach where the baby was. Then he was inside her moving gently so not to hurt her or the baby. She stared up at him, a faint smile on her bruised lips, a hand brushing through his hair. 

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.  
"I've loved you since the first day I met you," he confessed into her neck.  
"Please let me stay with you," he begged as he held her tight in his arms after they'd both been sated. 

"Jess," Rory whispered. "I love you too," she said back, the words going straight to Jess' heart. She kissed him. "We'll stay," she said. They both drifted into sleep, Jess' arms tight around the woman he loved and her baby.


End file.
